


Mousetrap

by flightoftheseraph



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Board Games, Cute Jack Kline, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Based off of the quote from Mary in 14.17 Game Night”I just thought it would be nice to stay in for a change. You know, this [Mousetrap] was his favourite game when he was little."





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish Week 9 in time for this week's deadline, I hope you enjoy! (I'm hoping to post the week's I've missed but I keep forgetting to finish them *oops*)

Sammy was crying and Dean watched - peering over the changing table as his mommy changed his little brother and he calmed down. 

His brother usually had his bottle and then slept in the morning. But Dean was wondering something he turned to his mom as she began to dress Sam, who wouldn't stop wiggling. 

"Can I feed Sammy his breakfast today?" Dean knew Sam could only have baby formula. He was amazed that Sam was so big already. He was almost three months and he already had grown so much. 

She showed him how to feed and Sam quickly took the bottle and eat happily - his eyes not leaving Dean's. He helped pick out an outfit for Sam to wear. 

Dean frowned thinking of something all a sudden. His mother had said Sammy was _not_ big enough to play but Dean still wanted to show him so when he grew up and _was _bigger enough he would know how to play!

His mom took Sammy once he was done and he burped loudly and began to settle to sleep. Dean frowned again, he wanted to show his brother something but he knew Sam was still a baby and babies needed to sleep.

Still, Dean sulked as he ate his breakfast, stirring the eggs on his plate. Hopefully, after Sam woke up he could show him his favourite game. 

Sam slept all morning while Dean set up the boardgame. He and his mom played games all the time (even when his dad got home from work they would all play together). Dean finished his breakfast and began to play in the living room - waiting for his little brother to wake up.

Sam began to cry from his crib and his mom brought him out to play with them. Dean smiled, "Hey Sammy! I'm going to teach you how to play Mousetrap!" 

Sam was captivated - his eyes never left Dean and he cooed and waved his arms. Of course, Sam _couldn't_ actually play because the pieces were too small and he was too little but he could watch. 

Dean giggled and set up the board. His mom smiled at Sammy's excitement and Dean laughter.

Dean smiled, he couldn't wait for Sam to grow up and he could show teach him how to play all his favourite board games. 

***

Dean grinned as he dug out the board games from the closet in the bunker. They'd (being him mostly, Sam wasn't really into board games) had been collecting them. They had been occasional (and drunk he admitted) board games nights between him, Sam and Castiel but that had been it. 

Now they had their first "unofficial game night" Jack was smiling as Sam and Castiel explained how to play each game and he was in awe that there were so many.

Dean unearthed his own favourite, he recalled happily teaching baby Sammy how to play, which earned him a chuckle from his brother and a warm smile from Castiel.

He wasn't sure why he'd gotten attached to this particular game, he thought it may have been because Sam had loved it so much from a young age, but now hearing Jack's giggles and seeing his smile. He smiled too. Even Sam managed a small grin - Castiel as well.

"I like Mousetrap," Jack declared with a bright smile, making them all laugh. He took a bite of burger and looked around at the table, "Can we play this game again sometime?" he asked innocently. 

"Of course," Castiel said, Dean nodded and added, "We should make it tradition in fact!" 

Sam laughed taking a sip of his beer, "Winchester Game Night it is then?" Jack nodded happily. 

Dean toasted, Castiel and Sam raised their beers and Jack (who drank apple juice instead of beer) raised his glass too and they all toasted to many more game nights in the future. 


End file.
